The Silent Islands
by Spiritotter
Summary: I was inspired to mix Silent hill with Hetalia. Enland and America crash land on one of the silent Islands after a dog fight gone wrong they find themselfs in a hell like world what happened here? can they make it out? maybe even reverse the curse?
1. Chapter 1

The silent Islands

Chapter 1

The silent Islands were a pair of Islands that was connected by one bridge signified their trust for each other. one of the Island know as the Nita Island was name Moxie a kind but spunky girl her brother the Lorcan Island was named Walter was silent and distrusting of anyone but the people who lived on his Island and his sister they had Everything, Good economy from the fruit honey and fish they traded a strong navy and Military that kept other countries form bothering them not that they needed it Moxie was friendly with everyone and would keep her brother from getting in to trouble. But one day the Islands went Quiet no trade came from them the some of the traders that landed on the Island never came back and those that did say that the Islands were now a ghost town the weird part was that it happened over night everyone on the Island had just disappeared no one could figure out what happened Until one day

England's POV

I woke up in the cockpit of the plane me and America had just crash do to a dogfight gone wrong I heard America calling out for help over the radio

"HELLO RESPOND I REAPEAT RESOPOND" He shouted sounding desperate I put my hand on his shoulder he jumped a little bit but then relaxed

"It's dead we have to find some other way of signaling for help" I said as he was about to shout at the radio again I looked around it looked like we were in the middle of a town

"We're in a town you bloody Idiot why are you on the radio we could just get help here." I said a little bit upset with him

"Yeah but this place is a g-g-ghost town, we crashed on the Island of Nita" he stuttered out I rolled my eyes that's why he didn't get out of the plane I hopped out and looked around the town did look run down and dead I had heard stories of this place and many people had speculated what went on here there were stories form the possible to the absolutely absurd I was about to say something when I heard what sound like a air raid siren everything was going dark very quickly, America threw me a flash light and hopped out of the plane himself. I looked around I swore I could hear something moving around in the darkness and it wasn't America he was very still and obviously scared being in a ghost town. I made out a figure out in the darkness

"Hello Do you know what's going on" I called out to it when hobble toward me I saw this thing wasn't human It look like a mutilated person in a strait jacket of it's own flesh, I gasped and back up then I heard a

"BANG" The creature slumped over I looked over at America who had a gun pointing right at the thing

"Is it dead" He said Scared out of his mind I looked over at the thing it didn't seem to be moving

"I think so" I said The Sky then turned a lighter gray we went back to the plane and looked it over

"Gah there's no way we're going to get this thing working Maybe there's some old planes or ships here we can use to get out of here" America said I nodded We grabbed some supplies and started to look around we found what looked like an old harbor and ran toward it but all the boats were damaged in one way or another

"Drat we have to find another way off this Island" I said When that siren sounded again me and America grabbed our guns like last time it got very dark, I heard this weird Noise Sounded like a demented screeching monkey then we saw it a weird humanoid shape with gray skin and was lumbering towards us I was disgusted just looking at the thing it looked like it was sprouting another head from it's throat it's gray skin looked ragged and scratched up, I heard more of the noises looked around, there was more that one

"Oh Bloody great" I said Readying my weapon when out of nowhere I saw a knife spear one of the creatures I looked up and say a figure of a girl the question was is this a real person if so are they a friend or a foe


	2. Chapter 2

The silent Islands

Chapter 2

Friend or Foe

The figure stood there for a second but then jumped down and started to fight of the creatures that surrounded us for now this person seemed to be a friend after the creatures seemingly dissolved into thin air I pointed my gun at the figure and question them

"All right who the bloody hell are you and what is going on here?" I asked harshly

"Hey wait a minute England this guy just helped us what are you-" America started

"America are you that stupid those things will probably attack anything we still don't know if we can trust this person for all we know it could be an axis power that came crashing down during the fight as well" I shouted at him

"Axis?" A female voice chirped in a questioning tone

"I have no Idea what you're talking about but still I can understand why your on edge you wake up in a strange seemingly dead place with strange creatures that pop out of nowhere trying to kill you it must be hard I forgot what that feels like in fact I'm almost a shell of who I used to be. I am Nita Island one of the silent Islands you're England and America right?" The person turned towards us and I could clearly see it was a woman she had ragged clothing dirty brentte hair and sad green eyes her face was very soiled and she looked at us with a look of sadness in her eyes I immediately lowered my gun I felt so sorry for the girl I remembered Her I had tried to take her over in my pirate days she, her brother and Spain had beat me back several times back then she had fire in her eyes and she still did during the last world war taking things in stride but now her eyes looked cold almost dead what had happen to that spark she once had.

"There's no way your Nita she was spunky your so dreary" America said

"AMEIRCA" I shouted as I hit him in the back of the head

"Come on here is not the place to talk" Nita said

"The other world will be descending soon we have to get to the church before that happens it the only safe place here"


	3. Chapter 3

The silent Islands

Chapter 3

We began to walk in to the center of the Island we were very quiet as we walked until the sirens start to blare again me and America tensed up Nita just sighed and pick up a pipe off the ground. Things began to get weird as the walls and ground seemed to peel off, the landscape itself was changing I looked on in shock Nita did nothing she just stared blankly again I felt an ache in my chest this had really changed her, I wondered even if we could reverse what happened to her home would she ever be the same girl she used to be. The room we were in looked like in some sort of hellish like place I then heard footsteps and what sounded like a blade be dragged across the ground. Nita's face sifted from blank to sheer terror in the blink of an eye.

"No not him, we have to run hide anything we can't fight this thing" she said she with the sound of terror in he voice she opened a door and motioned us to get in it. America started to laugh

"I'll take care of this I'm a hero" he said pointing his gun in the direction the noises we're coming from when we saw what looked like a huge man with a triangular shaped helmet on that covered his whole face he was dragging a huge sword America smirk

"That's what your so afraid of I was expected a lot worse" he said and stared shooting at the thing

"Stop you can't kill it. He's too strong" Nita shouted at him and I saw she was right the gun shots didn't even slow the thing down it just kept coming but then it raised it's sword and started to charge I grabbed America and ran toward the door Nita held open once we got inside she slammed it shut we put a bar through the handles for good measure the thing was banging on the other side we could hear it then the sword came though the steel door Nita screamed she was definitely afraid of this thing a hand reached through the door and it was reaching strait for Nita. America, wasn't going to allow that he shot at the thing's arm over and over again and was apparently making progress until all we heard coming from his gun was

"Click click"

"uh oh what a time to run out of bullets" he said shaking his gun I then raise mine I wasn't about to let our guide get kill just because America did something stupid but just as I was about to fire when the hand retreaded and it looked as if the dull coloring of the building was coming back I took a sigh of relief I looked toward Nita who looked like she was about to faint she stumbled back just a bit but I caught her she wasn't out just a little weak I then was able to get a real good look at her condition she looked like she hadn't had a good meal in years she was scratched a bruised and didn't look like she got a great deal of sleep ether she stood back up and regained her composer again

"You're clearly not well, why did you even step out of your sanctuary in this condition?" I asked with concern she sighed and started walk she apparently didn't want to answer my question

"Hey Answer me your under feed, battered and bruised and clearly haven't slept for weeks you had no reason to leave you little safe house" I said a little ticked off at her carelessness

"Like I said a while ago this is not the place to talk but if you insist on an answer right now it's because I heard the crash, I couldn't just leave you out there, and I wasn't going to risk one of my people they have enough to worry about right now" she said as we started to walk again, "as for food we are forced to gather what we can and there's not always enough to go around we let the Children eat first then the adult's split what's left I eat last so I don't get much but It's enough to get by" she said sadly

"Wait CHILDREN! There are children here in this hell hole" America asked

"Unfortunately yes along with many others, some stuck from the incident itself other got stranded here like you" she said looking at us with sadness in her eyes the church finally came in to view when the siren sounded again we started to run quickly up the stairs many others were also running into the building for safety it seemed hell was descending upon us again we had just barely made it inside when hellish creatures with ragged skin started for the door several people slammed the door shut and then went to sit down spread out food that they had found I looked around there were indeed many people there all of them looked miserable some were sleeping in with ragged blanked covering them other were caring for those who were sick and dying America himself looked depressed at the scene before him but now that we were safe I had to do some thing that was a little over due I smacked America in the back of the head hard

"Ow dude what was that for" He asked rubbing where I had hit him

"For being an idiot and almost getting us killed back there" I said sternly but still in the back of my head I could help but wonder why was the thing only reaching for Nita?


End file.
